


Together again

by Eliot_boii



Series: Markhyuck oneshots [1]
Category: NCT
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, markchan, markhyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 02:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17819858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliot_boii/pseuds/Eliot_boii
Summary: A few markhyuck oneshots/drabbles that are of different scenarios in each! Look forward to them♥︎





	Together again

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~!  
> It’s my first fanfic so I made it a oneshot.. thought it be easier.
> 
> Welp  
> Hope ya like it¿  
> You can also check out my  
> IG: felixshii.boi  
> There’s poems and aesthetic photos for the idols i love!
> 
> ~gabby

 

 

_It's been 2 years since I have seen my boyfriend, Mark. I've missed him so much, his kisses, his hugs, his low but soft voice... everything. He went to Canada to spend time with his family because it's been so long and they missed him. I didn't mind this but I'd be lying if I said I was totally happy with him leaving for a whole 2 years. But I thankfully got through the years by staying in contact with him and now there's only 1 more week until I get to see him! FINALLY!!!!_

_~~~~~_

**1 week later**

 

~~~~~

Haechans POV

 

As I sit on the coach I hear the doorbell ring and I instantly felt butterflies swarm in my stomach. I get up from the coach and almost trip running over to the door, as I slam the door open I am greeted with a handsome boy I can happily call my boyfriend.

"MARK!" I screamed as I threw my whole body at him enveloping him in a hug, his body feels tense from my sudden outburst but quickly relaxes in my arms. I can feel his strong arms creep around my waist hugging me harder. "Hey baby, did you miss me?" I look up as he smiled making eye contact with him, I instantly melted in his arms even more "What do you think! of course I have, you know how much I love attention.. especially yours" I avoid my gaze away from his as

I feel my cheeks get red from embarrassment hoping he won't see my crimson blush on my naturally tanned skin.

I can literally hear his goofy grin through his chuckle as he brings one hand to my cheek and the other still resting on my waist. He makes me lock eyes with him, staring in his big gorgeous brown eyes, which makes me lose all my senses as he brings me closer until I feel his sweet, thin lips against my soft plump ones. The kiss being sweet and gentle as I move my arms to link them around his neck. I smile in the kiss until he pulls apart and hugs me once again, resting our foreheads on each other.

"You wanna watch a movie?" I say looking back at him with a sweet smile "of course baby" he said as he intertwined our hands and walked to the coach to start watching our favourite movie, twilight. I lay my head on his shoulder and he leans his head on mine while squeezing my hand "I missed this the most while I was in Canada" he smiled as we made eye contact "I know, I did to".

I peck his lips before jumping up and running towards the kitchen for a few minutes and come back to see a pouty faced mark, until he sees the hot chocolates I made for us, he instantly becomes happy "Be careful it's hot" I said before passing his mug to him carefully sitting back beside him and snuggling up to him. We continue watching the movie, sipping our hot chocolates in a comfortable silence not saying anything but enjoying our time together after some time I feel my eyes getting heavier and soon find myself drifting off in a deep sleep beside my boyfriend.

 

Marks POV

 

I look over to see my beautiful boyfriend sleeping on my shoulder letting out small soft snores from his slightly parted plump lips. I stare lovingly at his sweet features holding tightly on his hand but not enough to hurt or wake him up.

I look back over to the TV to see the movie is still playing not really caring about if we missed the rest because we've watched it so many times together before. I check the time on my phone beside me to see it's 10:30 pm which makes me think I should also go to sleep.I gently wrap my arms around haechan picking him up bridal style feeling him wiggle closer to my chest and smiling a bit in his sleep, I smile back even if he can't see it. I quietly walk up the stairs to haechans bedroom and lay him on his bed crawling beside him and wrapping my arms around his tiny waist, spooning him.

As he lets out more soft snores I sigh happily being with my lover once again taking in he's sweet and calming scent falling in a deep sleep along with my beautiful boyfriend that I am together with again after so long from being apart.

_I love you lee donghyuck_


End file.
